Chekov and Sulu's Shore Leave
by LieutenantBear
Summary: A cute little Chulu fanfiction about their shore leave :)


Pavel looked up and gazed at the sky. "This was a stupid idea." He said. "We could go anywhere on this planet, and you choose…" He sighed. "A lake." They were on shore leave on an Earth-ish planet with tall mountains, beautiful plants, clear streams and rivers, and the beaches were quite lovely too.

Hikaru had shorts on and was kicking his feet in the water, which was so clean and beautiful, you could see right to the bottom, even at the deepest parts. "Yup." He said. "It's pretty."

Pavel wasn't satisfied. "No, no! I need something to do! I need adventure! Don't you need adventure?" He said.

"I don't know, it's kinda nice to do nothing once in a while." Hikaru said. "Because you know you don't have to do anything."

"No! I can't do nothing, I have to be busy." Pavel said.

"Then just watch." Hikaru said.

Pavel threw his arms in the air. "Watch you do nothing? That's worse than doing nothing!" He said. Realizing that Hikaru honestly didn't care about what he was ranting about, he sat next to him and crossed his legs.

"You know, this reminds me, when we get back to Earth, I'm gonna have to take you fishing. You ever been fishing before?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Pavel said. "My uncle used to take me with my cousin on summer afternoons." He cringed a little. "I didn't like it, though."

"Well, fishing isn't for everyone. What didn't you like about it?"

"I got hooked a few times by my cousin, the bait totally smelled bad, and the water was really… Er… Not very good." He said, turning slightly green. "Unless you wanted to spend the entire day holding on to something so you don't get tossed overboard."

Hikaru laughed. "Let me guess, you were the one who got tossed overboard?"

Pavel crossed his arms, then dropped them to his sides and sighed. "Yeah." He kicked at the water. "Now what shall we do at this dull little lake? Everyone else is hiking or mountain-climbing or something."

"We can go swimming." Hikaru suggested, standing up.

Pavel nodded. "Okay, just let me put on my-" Then, Hikaru shoved him off the little dock and into the water. He popped his head up above the water, his usually curly hair was now flat and falling over his eyes. "Was that really necessary?" He said.

"Absolutely." Hikaru said, kicking off his shoes, and jumping in with him.

Pavel jumped on his back and knocked him over. "Do not push me in lakes anymore." He whispered into Hikaru's ear, smiling.

Hikaru tried to pry Pavel's arms off of him. "No promises." He said. "Get offa my back!" He said, but Pavel refused to let go. He shook his head and shrugged. "Okay, but I hope you can hold your breath longer than I can." He said, submerging himself in the crystal clear water. Pavel knew he may as well give up there, but he wanted to drag this along as long as possible. Pavel could surely hold his breath for a good forty-five seconds, but Hikaru could go a lot further, nearing two minutes.

Pavel came up out of the water coughing. "Ack! I swallowed some!" He said.

Hikaru just laughed and shook his head. "You moron. You can be real stupid, you know? But that's what makes you perfect. At least, to me." he said.

"And you can be really pathetic, Hikaru." Pavel said. "But you're sweet, so it's okay." He said, climbing up to sit on the dock. Hikaru stood in the water right in front of where he sat, where they were still at eye level with each other.

"I'm pathetic?" He asked. "We'll see." He said, as he kissed him on the lips. Pavel put his arms around Hikaru's neck and wrapped his legs around him. "I wanna show you something cool." Hikaru said. "Follow me for a minute." He said, climbing up on the dock. At first, Paver suspected that it was out of the water, but Hikaru just wanted to get a diving start.

"Um…" Pavel watched for a minute. He had never tried to dive before, and wasn't going to start today, so he just jumped in and started swimming towards him. "Wait for me, show-off!"

Hikaru had stopped right in the middle of the deepest part of the lake and had half his face under the water with just his eyes and the top of his head showing. Then he popped the rest of his face out of the water. "Finally made it, huh?" He said. He lowered back under the water and started swimming straight towards the bottom.

"I do not understand, what am I supposed to be-" Then Hikaru's hand grabbed Pavel's foot and pulled him under the water. He assumed he was supposed to be following him, but he wasn't really given clear instructions.

Pavel was starting to run out of breath, when Hikaru grabbed his shirt. There couldn't be any conversation, so he just looked at him for a moment and smiled. Without further warning, Pavel's shirt was yanked towards Hikaru, and they kissed, underwater. It was the strangest, yet most wonderful thing Pavel had ever felt. They stayed locked into the kiss for a long time, and Pavel forgot he needed air to breathe.

They both swam back to the surface, and Pavel was trying his hardest not to giggle, but the silly little grin on his face was not a good liar. He was absolutely giddy. They sat back on the dock and Pavel couldn't stop smiling to himself. He had butterflies in his stomach, but the good kind, the happy kind.

By the evening, Pavel was sleeping on Hikaru still sitting on the edge of the dock, with his head leaning on Hikaru's chest, and holding one of his arms. He slept soundly, with an occasional little noise escaping his lips, but rarely moved unless he was having a nightmare. "Hikaru?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" Hikaru said, still gazing at the water after hours.

"I love you." He said. "Just thought… Just thought I would… Let you know…" He said. There was a long silence, and Pavel thought he said the wrong thing, then he heard Hikaru's voice.

"I love you too." He said, unsteadily, trying not to cry. "A lot." He put his arm around Pavel and slowly rubbed his back until he fell asleep again. He loved hearing the little noises Pavel made in his sleep, and the way he breathed, now that he thought about it, he didn't think he'd be able to sleep without them. "Love you too."


End file.
